


论锤哥生气后是不是切开黑

by Sher_LCRB



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:20:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23719588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sher_LCRB/pseuds/Sher_LCRB
Summary: If Thor gets angry, will he be darker than usual?
Relationships: Loki/Thor, Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Kudos: 7





	论锤哥生气后是不是切开黑

铮铮作响的细琐被Thor温润的手掌染上了微热的温度，黑铁缚住的苍白皮肤轻轻的抽搐着。

Loki看着沉默的把锁链一层层缠到自己身上的Thor有点不安，却又恼怒于自己没来由的颤栗。

“Thor?Thor！”Thor把Loki背对着自己推到在床上，继续充耳不闻的把Loki的裤子褪到膝盖，面无表情地看着面前病态白的皮肤。接着，毫无预兆的，Thor扬起昔日会温柔抚摸Loki后颈的手，不带一点犹豫地打了下去，肌肤带着力道相贴的声音回响在房间里。刻意放轻了力度的巴掌却还是让Loki痛叫出了声。但是第二下的降临却并不给他喘息的时间，接着是第三下，第四下……

Loki对沉默的Thor感到有些陌生的害怕，被像个小孩一样打屁股的耻辱让Loki不甘的红了眼，但又因为疼痛而带着点哭音不住的向Thor求饶。

“Thor，求你了，别打了，好痛…呜，好痛啊，不要再打了，求你了，哥哥……”Thor不知是不是因为那声带着服软意味的“哥哥”而顿了顿，看着面前已经被打得通红的白花花的屁股，停了下来。但Loki还没来得急放松庆祝自己的得救，Thor温暖厚重的手掌就轻轻地覆了上去。

Thor看着手下柔软白皙的皮肤因为纵横交错的红痕平添了一股妖娆的味道，眼光不禁暗沉了些许。火辣的皮肤被热源笼罩。热辣感更盛，甚至隐隐的产生了麻痒的感觉。“Thor？”Loki不安的喊着身后人的名字，现在的他完全看不到Thor的动作，这种完全被动的形势让Loki有了奇异的兴奋感。Thor的手轻轻地抚摸着泛红的皮肤，似是在安慰受惊的羔羊。Loki发出一声嘤咛，冰凉的空气又让他开始轻轻颤抖。

Thor的手特别厚大，一手展开就能覆盖住Loki的头顶。而现在这个手掌正在缓慢的抚摸着Loki紧俏的双丘和凝脂般的大腿，一点点游移，似在享受手下温润的肌肤，手指挑逗的划过大腿内侧，划过带着指痕的双丘，顺着脊椎向下，最后来到中间的缝隙。因锁链而无法合拢的大腿让Thor的深渊之行更加顺畅。手指陷进去的一瞬间Loki就绷紧了肌肉，像是不让他前进，也不让他后退。Thor来回划了三四次，有时无意间碰到前面的两个小球还会轻轻地捏一捏，引来Loki轻声的呻吟。

Thor的手指轻触着Loki双丘中的洞口，绕着它打转，轻轻抚过褶皱，试探的浅浅刺入，直到Loki受不住的缩了缩穴口，Thor才把手指伸进Loki的体内，一点点的开拓。Loki软了腰，把脸埋在床上不住的喘息，只能靠着Thor揉捏他腰侧敏感处的手支撑身体。不过片刻，Thor又把一根带着润滑的手指伸了进来，两根手指开始向不同方向拉伸拓展。Loki颤抖着，被锁链束缚的双手无力的搭在后腰上，手指因快感而抽搐痉挛，急促的喘息早已把被褥濡湿。Thor的手指细细抚弄着Loki丝滑的内壁，无意间触碰到的一个凸起让Loki逸出一声更加甜腻的呻吟，整个身体都差点弹起来。Thor用手指在凸起周围画着圆圈，又突然间狠狠地朝那一点按下去。Loki瞬间软下去的双腿让Thor不得不用手搂着他的腰，维持着跪趴的姿势。从那里传来的麻痒让被锁链牢牢锁住的Loki毫无办法，只得扭动着身体，任快感摧毁着他的意志。Loki紧紧咬着唇，以免自己开口求Thor狠狠操他。第三根手指又被加进来，一起袭击那一点，过大的刺激使Loki不得不抬起头快速喘息。生理泪水把森林绿的眼眸渲染得异常青翠，顺着姣好的脸庞和优美的脖颈缓缓流下，张大的嘴红艳如火。“啊…那里…太快了…别…不要……”Thor按住Loki的铃口，阻止了他的高潮。“不要…Thor…放开…快放开…啊…borther…please……”Thor欺身咬上Loki敏感的耳廓，热气跟着一句轻轻的“还不是时候”传进了Loki浑浑噩噩的脑子里，舌头配合着手上的动作窜进耳朵里，进一步磨灭Loki的意志。

突然，Thor抽出手指，同时放开Loki的耳朵，只有左手还堵着Loki的铃口。在瞬间一同离去的刺激让Loki十分不适应，从身体深处涌上来的一阵空虚感填满了Loki的大脑，小穴里像是有千万只蚂蚁在爬动一样，瘙痒感溢满全身，穴口一张一合像是在渴望有什么东西能够重新用力的插进来。Loki无助的扭动着身体，嘴里不住的叫着Thor的名字。Thor等了一会，复又靠过来，灼热的气息喷洒在Loki的脸侧，敏感的身体激起一阵颤栗。“你想要什么?Loki，tell me what you want?”Loki失焦的双眼因为欢愉而染上一层靡丽的光泽，听到Thor凑近的声音，微转过头，讨好的磨蹭着Thor粗糙的侧脸，凌乱的吻落在Thor的脸上，因为情欲变得软软糯糯的声音拼凑成几个迷糊的单词“你，我要你。”“要我怎么做?”“把你的…你的阴茎…插进我的小穴里，狠狠地…操我，please，Thor，fuck me.”“As your wish.”

Thor解开自己的裤子，阴茎弹出来拍打在Loki依旧泛红的臀上，发出一阵湿润的声音，前液给红痕覆上了一层晶透的外膜，更加有一种淫靡感。Thor双手扳开Loki的双丘，抵上中间的小穴，Thor一挺腰，整个阴茎撑开Loki的后穴一插到底。Loki承受不住的仰起头，一种像是快窒息的喉音从他大张着的嘴里传出来。接下来就是狂风暴雨般的进出。而Thor更是坏心的每一下都狠狠撞在那一个凸起上。“哈…啊…Thor…慢一点…啊…我…不行了…啊哈…brother~~~”硬生生被拉长的高潮终于释放，Loki无力的跌回床上，Thor还在他的体内动作，直到Loki再次硬起来。

最后Loki和Thor一起攀上高峰的时候已经记不清这是第几次了。Loki摊在床上，彻底没了力气，黑色的头发凌乱地粘在前额上。Thor还留在他的身体里，享受着高潮的余韵。过了一会，一直没有开口的Thor才凑近Loki的耳朵，用充满恶意的口吻说道：“小坏蛋，还敢不敢乱跑了?”说完用又硬起来的阴茎狠狠地顶了一下Loki。Loki轻声呻吟，迷糊的想着近期的床是下不去了。


End file.
